Hey, Soul Sister
by one.day.the.sun.will.shine
Summary: Set in Fang, after Max saves Fang's life. Short fluff song-fic based on Hey, Soul Sister by Train. Rated T for language, etc.. R&R!


**Just a short fluff type thing. VERY OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, the Flock, Max saving Fang, the song Hey, Soul Sister, Train, Train's songs, the website I got these from. www(dot)lyrics(dot)com . I also don't own the lyrics to Hey, Soul Sister. Lets just face it: I own nothing. Now on with the song-fic one shot stupid thing!**

**Okay, this is set in Fang after Max saves Fang's life, the night she does so.**

**Fang POV:**

Max and I were alone, finally. After a long while of being with the flock and talking-well, okay, me listening, trying to calculate how long it would be until the rest of the flock went to bed and Max and I could have some time. But Max was talking. I was holding her in my arms now, and she was smiling at me. A song came on the radio and I inwardly smiled.

_Heeey, heeeey, heeeey!_

_Your lipstick stains _

_On the front lobe of my left side brains._

She, my beautiful Maximum was with me. Finally, once again we were united, tangled in each other's arms as she planted kisses on my head.

_I knew I wouldn't forget you,_  
_And so I went and let you blow my mind._

And, boy, does she blow my mind. Every last brain cell and coherent thought leaves me as her kisses finally reach my lips.

_Your sweet moonbeam,_  
_The smell of you in every single dream I dream,_  
_I knew when we collided,_  
_You're the one I have decided Who's one of my kind._

I focused only on her kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist firmly.

_Hey soul sister,_  
_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know._

And in no way was the way she was moving right now, curving herself into the kiss, pressing her entire body against me, and fitting like a puzzle piece, was fair. No way.

_Hey soul sister,_  
_I don't want to miss a single thing you do..._  
_Tonight._  
_Heeey, Heeeeey heeeey!_

_Just in time,_  
_I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me._

Well, we only have one-track minds when we're kissing, but it still works.

_You gave my life direction,_  
_A game show love connection, we can't deny-i-i-i._  
_I'm so obsessed,_  
_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest._  
_I believe in you, "Like a Virgin," you're Madonna,_  
_And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind._

And maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll succeed. I tilted my head, getting even more into her seemingly never-ending kiss.

_Hey soul sister,_  
_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know._  
_Hey soul sister,_  
_I don't want to miss a single thing you do..._  
_Tonight._  
_Heeey, Heeeeey heeeey!_

_The way you can cut a rug,_  
_Watching you's the only drug I need._  
_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug,_

Ha. I pictured Max looking gangsta, and nearly started laughing. I would of, if I hadn't of been making out with her.

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of._  
_You see, I can be myself now finally,_  
_In fact there's nothing I can't be._  
_I want the world to see you'll be with me._

And I did. I wanted everyone to know I loved Max. I love her so damn much.

_Hey soul sister,_  
_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know._  
_Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_  
_Hey soul sister,_  
_I don't want to miss a single thing you do..._  
_Tonight._

I never want to miss a single second of your life, I thought. Not one second. The kiss ended, as the song began to, also. We still stood there, in each other's arms, breathing heavily. My forehead was still against her, and I saw her gazing into my eyes bewildered.  
"I love you so freaking much, Maximum Ride." I said, grabbing her hands.  
"I love you, too." She said, her voice giving away the fact that she was flooding with emotion.

I smiled at her, a rare occurrence most times. She smiled back. This woman, this beautiful woman in front of me right now, had saved my life. She was much more then my girlfriend to me-maybe, just maybe, she was...well, my soul sister.

_Heeey, Heeeeey heeeey!_

**Author's Note:**  
**Yup, so that's it. It was 1 in the morning, I was still up listening to music, and-hey!-I decided to write a song fic.**

**Right now, I'm listening to The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang. I can so picture Iggy singing and dancing to this. xD Maybe Fang could help? Heehee. So much fun.**

**Okay, even if you don't like this song, or interpret it differently, please still read.**

**R and R**

**By the way: I only put and instead of the and sign because I'm trying to get to one thousand words. Sadly, it's probably not going to work. I'm sorry.**

**NEVERMIND! MORE THEN THEN ONE THOUSAND!**


End file.
